Words Don't Come Easy
by YullenStarDust
Summary: Miranda has known Krory ever since she joined the Black Order, and the two of them have been close friends ever since. But one day, when Miranda receives roses from a "secret admirer", her life changes forever.


Miranda walked slowly along the long hallway in the Black Order, her short, dark brown hair bouncing behind her with her every movement. She had a smile harbored upon her lips, which doesn't happen very often. She is usually worried about a mission, putting herself under stress. But that wasn't happening today. A long, relaxed sigh escaped her mouth.

"Ah. It feels good to have time off from an assignment," the brunette spoke up. "I've been having a lot of them lately, so it will be nice to just sit down and relax."

The clacking of her boots were brought to a halt as she reached her room. As she opened the door, she heard something hit the floor. Wondering what it was, she closed the door and looked down. On the floor before her was a bouquet of roses, wrapped beautifully with a light pink bow. She let her eyelashes flutter as she stared at the roses. Where did those come from? And who brought them there?

Not wanting the thought to nag at her mind, she got a hold of the roses, and slid them out of the wrapper. After she got a vase from one of her cabinets and filled it up with some water, she carefully placed the roses in there. Beads of sweat ran down her face as she did so, hoping that the vase won't tip over and shatter onto the ground. She then glanced over the dresser next to her grandfather clock, one that she bought after her first one was turned into an anti-akuma weapon. Miranda then set it down, and stepped back, wanting to see the full picture.

A warm smile crept across her face as she looked at the roses, a sigh soon following it, "Ah. Beautiful. Just beautiful." She then remembered about the thoughts from just a few minutes ago, which made her mind go off into the distance. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought of her closest friends. Her eyes then widened when it hit her. She knows that Allen or Lavi wouldn't give her flowers, but she knew that Krory, one of her best friends, loved roses. Could he have sent them?

She thought that over. _No, it can't be. _she thought. _It just can't. _But as those words ran through her head, she felt herself becoming more doubtful about them. A rosy pigment soon replaced the skin tone on her face; she hid it by resting her hands upon her face, small strands of her hair peeking in between her fingers.

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. Krory hasn't told her, or has thought of confessing to her about his feelings before. So why now? The flesh on her face transitioned back to it's normal color as she glanced at her door.

Her boots clacked against the floor as she walked towards the door. She could probably ask him why. But right as she thought that, she brought her walking to a stop, the rosy pigment soon taking its toll once again. _No! I can't!_ She clenched her fists to the point that her nails made crescent-shaped wounds on her palms. _What happens if he's talking to someone, and I interrupt him?_ She hid her blushing with her hands. _He's going to be mad at me!_

As if it was a response to Miranda worrying, a knock was heard. When she opened the door, she saw it was no other than Lenalee. Miranda greeted her and let her inside.

"So how is your day off going?" The dark haired exorcist questioned her.

Miranda nervously laughed, "Oh, it's going fine! I'm glad that I have time to relax after having to do all those missions."

Lenalee smiled, followed by a short laugh, "I see." She then happened to glance over at the roses upon the dresser, soon catching the 26-year old woman's attention.

"Those roses are very pretty, Miranda. Who sent you those?" Lenalee flashed her eyes upon Miranda's.

Miranda blushed. "Uh...um..."

Lenalee tilted her head in confusion at Miranda's expression. "You don't know who the secret admirer is?"

"S-Secret admirer?" Miranda squeaked without intending to.

Lenalee chuckled, "Didn't you know, Miranda? It's Valentine's Day!"

That made Miranda more nervous, "What?!"

"Don't get all worried about it, Miranda." Lenalee rested a hand upon Miranda's shoulder. "This is your first time getting flowers from a special somebody."

Miranda averted her attention to the floor, her eyes still locked on the female exorcist. "...I know...but I find it weird that someone actually likes me..."

"Well, you're lucky. I haven't got any, except for some cards from Allen, Lavi, and the others. Kanda is not a big fan of doing those."

"Did you get one from Krory, by chance?"

Lenalee's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Miranda felt beads of sweat run down her face, "Well...um...I think he had sent those roses over there." She nods over to the roses.

Sensing that Miranda knew, Lenalee giggled. "Ah, okay. I got a card from him, and it was nice. But I think those roses that he got you means that you mean a lot to him.

Miranda squeaked again, not knowing what to say. Her stomach then rumbled, finally bringing the conversation to a halt.

"Would you like to get something to eat at the mess hall?" Lenalee asked, standing up, and sticking out her hand.

The brunette allowed her eyelashes to flutter before she put her hand in the younger exorcist's. "Sure." The two then proceeded to the dining hall.

Once they got to the corner of one of the walls, which signaled the end of the hallway, they both spotted Krory with Allen and Lavi. Kanda wasn't part of it; he just minded his own business and ate his soba.

A sudden exhale came from the dark-haired exorcist. She then locked eyes with Miranda, a grin coming across her face, "I have to go talk to Krory for a second. I'll be right back." Then, as the sound of Lenalee's shoes were heard, the confused brunette watched as she approached the vampire exorcist.

Miranda could only hear bits of the conversation, with Krory acting all nervous, asking how Miranda is going to react. A few neurotic laughs escaped Lenalee's throat as she tried to calm him down. When she was finished, she ran back over to Miranda, and took a hold of her hand, taking her to where Krory was.

Seeing Miranda coming in the corner of his eye, Krory felt his heart racing. "Come on, don't be shy!" he heard Lenalee say to Miranda as they now stood before him.

Awkward silence took its place as Krory and Miranda's eyes met. They both were feeling nervous, their cheeks a rosy pigment. Beads of sweat ran down from their temples.

"...So...um, did you like the roses I sent you?" The vampire exorcist spoke up, catching Miranda's attention.

Miranda blinked, then smiled timidly, "Yes, yes I did. They were...pretty."

"...That's good to know. And how did you know I sent them?"

Miranda fell silent when he asked her that question. She laughed nervously, "Um, lucky guess?"

The two then laughed together, only to be broken by Krory's smile, "And you want to know why I gave you them?"

Miranda's eyes widened, "And what does that mean?"

Silence filled the room once more as Krory got hold of a stem-less rose beside him, and put it in Miranda's hair.

Miranda felt the rosy pigment on her cheeks spread to the rest of her face as Krory leaned in, planting an unexpected kiss upon her cheek. "It means that I'm your secret admirer."


End file.
